Kurosu Jigen no Mori
by Castor Black
Summary: Fem!Naruto is from our dimension? Wierd... Whatever happened to her now, it doesn't matter! She's going to change the entire shinobi world, and it all starts at the part when she leaves this dimension!  Pic base by little-princess on deviantart  Ch. 1 is UP, FINALLY!
1. Chapter 1: I guess I died?

**Alright... I know some of you guys might be pissed at me for doing this, but I've got a bad case of writing ocd going on that demands me to edit the story and make it a lot more original (I was following the cannon plot-line way to closely, as in practically copying and pasting the storyline, something that I need to fix.) So here is the introduction, letting you know a bit about my character, we start up the story. Yeah, it's going to be quite similar to my original version, with a good number of changes though.**

**Here are some warnings that I shall let you know about, due to me wanting you to know whether or not you'll like this story:**

**Warning! This story can and will contain bashing of certain characters. These characters include, but are not limited to: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Danzo Shimura (?), The other two elders, The civilian council, the Hyuuga elders, Hyuuga main branch bashing (all save for Hinata and her mother, who are good people in this tale), Iwa, Uchihas (Minus Itachi, Shusui, and Obito; They're cool), Lots of Civilians (the ones that can't fruking see the difference between the scroll and the kunai), perverts (yeah... this means slight Jiraya Bashing, he's cool and all, but my feminine side wants to kick his old, perverted ass into the next century.) and some other people who I can't name since my brain refuses to tell me. (stupid brain)...(That was an Oxymoron)**

**Also, this story can and most likely will contain the following sensitive topics: gay relationships (mentioning and/or use of), Polygamist relationships (if you don't know what that is, It's a relationship with more than two members in it.), Rape (It's out there, it's real, and I'm including it.) Alcoholic beverages (hurr durr), cursing (Hopefully not too abundant in it, 'cause stories that have curse words every other word is downright annoying. Although when characters get pissed, curses will be cast (… HARRY POTTAH FTW))**

**...I think that is all. I'll include the previous warnings in each chapter, and will add anything If I can actually have my brain cooperate with me.**

**OH! And this story uses the legend of 2012 in it (end of the world, for those of you who can't understand my strange way of wording things) (the previous statement was serious, not offensive in any shape or form unless you choose to take it that way)**

* * *

><p>Hi! The name's Hannah (<strong>at least... it was<strong>)! I'm just your average 15-year-old American girl (**originally**). Well... minus the fact that my mother says that I am a genius (**It's not true. I'm just slightly above average**), the fact that I have boobs that get in the way of every day life (**It really is annoying when I can't lay my face down on a school desk after I finish my work early.**), and the fact that I have a slight (**read: Large as hell**) obsession with anime and all things east Asian (**plus the parts of China not in east Asia**).

I (**used to have**) have medium length brown hair, which I wish was longer, but you know how it is. The longer your hair is, the prettier, but at the same time, the harder it is to take care of, especially when you don't have a lot of time to take care of it, being busy with school and all.

To go with that brown hair, I have matching brown eyes (**although... they might be a shade or two darker/lighter. I can never tell**). These eyes are somewhat but not really bad with their job of seeing. I mean, Without glasses, I can see fine, save for the details of things more than three feet away from my head. This includes letters. Letters, the farther they are from my detail sight, (**as I call it**) blend more and more together, causing me a headache every time I try to read signs on the road while I wait for my mother's car to arrive at my school.

But enough of that. How about I tell you my tale, since that _is _why you are here, correct?

The tale begins in our world. In the year 2012. December 21, 2012. A day that many would claim to be the last. A day that many would look at no more differently than any other day. At least until it came to be.

* * *

><p>December 21, 2012. The end of the world. At least that's what the Mayans foretold. And by the looks of it, I thought, glancing out my window, it was true. The skies were blood red, the moon hiding the sun, in an annular solar eclipse. The ground itself trembled a few times, as if Gaia (<strong>the mythical and somewhat-religious name for our planet<strong>) herself (**a guess, on my part.**) knew what was coming.

I gazed sadly at the sight of the broken stone in our garden. The cause of it's untimely breakage lay beside it. The skies had begun spewing hatred at us in the form of flaming rocks. The whole universe seemingly at war with us. The reason I felt sad at the somewhat end of the stone was because it was the unofficial grave marker of my loveable companion, Jake, who had died just a year ago. That sweet little (**psh. That's a lie, he's over a hundred pounds**) Lab had been taken into the family right after I was born, and we got along like siblings. Hell, if I had a brother or sister, the connection between us would be nothing on Jake and I's. Once I became a toddler, I had decided that my "brother" was human and should sleep like a human. And somehow, I had managed to convince my mom and dad to let him sleep with me in bed.

I shook my head, scattering those thoughts. It was best not to dwell on him, even if it did make me feel safe, I was still alive, and if my bro in all but species and blood, were human, he'd want me to be happy. Overreaction? Maybe. But you try becoming incredibly close to a dog, to the point of you sleeping with them in your bed every freaking night, and then have the dog suddenly die on you, and walk away not feeling like I did.

A crash no more than two feet away from me jolted me out of my head, and I turned to see a smoldering rock laying not-so-innocently in the living room of our house. Two feet away from it, I could still feel the heat as there was a fire less than an inch away. I got up from the cushioned window ledge I had propped myself on and nimbly (**as nimbly as I could manage, at least. I hadn't managed to refrain from eating all that dark chocolate a few weeks ago, and so my belly was slightly more pudgy than it should be. (TT_TT)**) leapt over broken tile (**our living-room floor was ceramic tile... sadly**) and did some sort of a hop-skip-dance when I managed to land on a piece of tile that... walked underneath my foot. Yeah. That's what it was. I held my injured foot up to my chest as I hopped around the room, trying to get over to the kitchen table, where we (**strangely**) kept all the medicine, and, as well as that, the band-aides and anti-bacterial creams.

...I stopped in mid-hop as a sudden, somewhat-random thought hit me. Where were my parents? Last time I had checked (**and that would be this morning, before the universe decided that it didn't like us**) they both went to their jobs respectively. Mom, being a worker in a wildlife rescue center, and Dad, a Big-time engineer at a big corporation that focused on military airplanes, with a few passenger planes as well. I gulped, was I going to die all alone?

The silence that reigned (**minus the sounds of screaming people, shattering glass, smoldering rocks coming in contact with random objects, living and not-living, and the turmoil in general**) told me the answer. No words were needed to explain the situation. Here I was, in my home, during the end of the world (**at least, that's what it seems like so far, who am I to judge? I've never seen the end of a world happen before**), and I was going to die alone, if I was right in my beliefs right now.

I snorted. Eating cookie dough in my front lawn while laughing at people freak out about the not-happening end of the world my ass. The thought was nice, though... If only I could be doing that right now.

… Okay... I might have been doing that until the sky became a blood red color... then I just ran my little teenage ass right into my house scared.

Now I was really freaking out. Mental rambling? Was that even a normal reaction to shock? I blinked when a thought passed through my head in an almost careless manor, _'yeah... and I'm sitting here with my foot bleeding in a strange way'_. I looked down at my foot and had to look away about twice as fast in an attempt to keep me from screaming in shock. I was pretty sure that a simple amount of ceramic tile was not supposed to leave my foot in a bloody mess, a puncture wound that looked more like someone peeled my skin back and shoved something into the muscle. Heck, in the small glance I had managed, I was pretty sure that I even saw bone... I think that was the tile though.

...I blinked at yet another carelessly made thought, _'...yeah... this doesn't spell "I'm going to die" at aaaaaall'_ I couldn't really figure out why I was seemingly freaking out yet not at the same time. I mean... it might just be shock... although I doubt that shock can cause you to causally think that you're going to die just from a foot wound that shouldn't have been as bad as it was due to the case of the injury. (**...confusing, anyone?**)

I took in a deep breath, and began reciting random quotes in a strange attempt to calm myself down.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, in Soviet Russia Poem write you."

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away, but only if you have good aim."

"Weeeeeeee..."

Sighing, I stopped. It wasn't really working. If anything, it was just making me hyper and wanting to read, but that was soooo not an option in my current condition. I flinched at the sounds of yet another crash this one was much louder than any other that had happened so far. I looked out the window closest to me in hopes of figuring out what that was. My eyes widened when they landed upon the ruins of my neighbor's house, crushed underneath a rock easily the size of two eighteen wheelers havin' at it (**...if they could... and were sentient(?)**)

Another loud crash, and the house next to the new ruins was destroyed. I had to look away. Fear was engulfing me like a hungry flame, but this flame wasn't hot. Oh ho ho... no. This flame was as cold as the poles and it felt like it was trying to seep inside of me and engulf my heart, stomach, and lungs.

I sat down on the floor, having just realized that I was still standing. I chuckled bitterly. What a way to go. Sitting on the floor of your dining room, with a bleeding foot, at the end of the world. Wonder what my tombstone would say if there was anyone alive to make it?

Here lies Hannah Michaels. She died in her dining room with a bleeding foot.

...Snorting, I tried to shake the morbid thoughts flying through my head. If this was my last few moments, then I wanted to die happy. I looked around, and found what my mind had been thinking of. The tub of cookie dough that sat at the edge of the counter, less than four feet away. Grinning, despite the situation, I got up, and hopped over to the counter, only for it to suddenly go black. And when I mean black, I mean it. There was no differentiation between anything. I blinked. At least I think I did... My sense of... well everything wasn't working. I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't hear, I couldn't smell, I couldn't see, hell, I couldn't taste!

Was I dead?

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaand- CUT! That's it for today!<strong>

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! I sure did while writing it!**

**...Alright, I was actually getting freaked out because I wanted it done in a day... but I DID IT! YAYS! (But I think it may or may not suck because I rushed it)**

**Enjoy! Hopefully my next chapter will be along soon!**

**...Well fuck it. Here's a preview of the next chapter 'cause I love you guys.**

* * *

><p>...You have got to be kidding me. I thought, as I stared at the scene. You have GOT to be kidding me. I did NOT just get re-birthed. I did <em>NOT<em> just pop out of some random woman's _nether regions._ I DID NOT JUST GO THROUGH THAT!

* * *

><p>… <strong>Ok... that's not really a preview... more like a humorous line I plan on using in the story. …Well, it's better than nothing. Oh! And I plan on updating every Sunday, so If I skip a Sunday, wait until next Sunday, okay?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: What The Hell just Happened?

Waking up in a strange world is one thing. Waking up to yourself being born all over again? Well, that takes the cake. And honestly, I now question how long my sanity will stay in tact if my entry to this world involved me popping out of a woman's vagina.

And I may or may not have been so caught up in my thoughts (and the fact that events seemed to be happening so fast), that I may only remember a few choice events that occurred immediate after my "birth".

These events include -but are not limited to- A) me in the air, approaching a kunai, B) Me being stripped of an explosive blanket, and C) A big-ass fox trying to kill me, then getting put inside my stomach. (Might I say I hope I never get fox-caused indigestion?).

So yeah, I guess you could say this was a big difference from dying in the "end of the world." Aren't I lucky? And I get to be the female counterpart of Naruto, apparently. How fun. Many s-rank Ninja will be coming after my hide in hopes to kill me. Joy.

Now, could someone please explain how the fuck this happened? No? Well fuck.

-Time skip because Castor wants a long chapter and couldn't continue this part =(-

I think I've been in this world for about... three years, by now. Already, I have luckily (Read: miraculously) managed to decode the language of Japanese, so that I may be capable of actual surviving in this world. Whoopee! Now I just need to grow up and feel no pain whatsoever for this world to be a piece of cake!

Thankfully, or not, depending on who you are, I am still a sadist. Yep. You heard right. 15-year old sadist in the body of a 3-year old. Er... when I think about that, It's more like an 18-year old sadist since I've been in this world for three years since I turned 15. Anyways, that means I should have less of a problem with injuring people once I become a genin. Can someone give me a 'woot!' No? Well fuck you too.

Anyways, I might as well explain why I'm sitting out on the side of the street in the night.

You see, today is a very special day. Today is the day that the orphanage matron decided that I was old enough to take care of myself. Either that, or she just wanted me to die. I give false hope towards the former.

Anyways, I was currently thinking as to how I was going to survive now because winter was approaching.

My first thought was to go to the Hokage, seeing as he may be able to get me an apartment, but I decided against it, since I would probably end up using words that someone of my body's age would not have access to yet. So, that leads me to thought numero dos. Finding a home in the wilderness. And sadly, I had no clue as to where I should head first. I don't know where there is a forest that isn't placed on a training grounds that will/can be used often- wait. Blinking, I came to a realization. I _could_ live in the forest of Death, aka training grounds 44. There were large trees, and hopefully a good place to set up a home... but, there were also the large man-eating creatures that would find me to be nothing more but an appetizer. Weighing the pros and the cons, I decided to give it a trial run. I'd stay in the forest for a day or so, and see how it works out. Then, I'll see from there.

First thing on the agenda, now that I have a plan; find out where the heck the Forest of Death is...

-Approximately two hours later-

I had finally found it. I think. The extremely tall chain link fence surrounding a "daunting" forest was what I saw, and I believe it is the Forest of Death. I nodded to myself, pulling back my hair and tying it with a strip of cloth, since I had nothing else. "Forest of Death, here I come." I whispered, before sneaking up to the chain link fence, where I had noticed a hole in the fence, hopefully big enough for me to fit through.

And thank any and all Kamis out there. It was just big enough for me to squeeze through, although I obtained a few scratches from the event, since it wasn't larger, and I had to work a bit to get through. Upon puling myself off of the ground, I noticed that it was not as daunting from the inside as it was from outside. Shaking my head, I strode forwards, looking for a good place to set up camp for the night, where I would hopefully be safe from danger. Hopefully, I would not become a midnight snack for one of the forest's inhabitants.

And thankfully, I managed to survive the night. On the other hand, I may or may not have just seen Anko Mitarashi standing nearby.

* * *

><p><strong>Le-Cut! That's all for today, as I wanted all my chapters to be finished before today, and for me to start working ahead of schedule for all of them in case I possibly run into a case of author's writer's block or something similar. <strong>

**Don't kill me because it is short. **


	3. Canceling this Fic

** Oh gods. I am like... super-duperly sorry about this... but with school being so stressfull, and my wishes to make every reader happy, I find myself making this hard decision.**

**I shall be taking off all my stories in three days. I just felt like I would give you the heads-up so you might ask why if you feel the need to, and I shall PM you with the reasonings.**

**I beg your forgiveness, and promise that after school is over, or on the breaks, I might open up some part-time stories that might be kept.**

**Stay Calm and Write Fiction,**

**Castor Black**


End file.
